Utilisateur:Philoust123/Chronologie
Fichier de travail pour la Chronologie A ajouter ou vérifier par date * -2500BC env : Vulcains begin to mentally train themselves to suppress their emotions. ( ) *16ème siècle/17ème siècle : Royal Navy *17ème siècle : St Patrick *1707 : Royaume-Uni *1761: On May 18th of this year a lunar eclipse occurred on Earth at 10h07 at night. (Star Trek: Enterprise) 's "Astronomy explained upon Sir Isaac Newton's principles : and made easy to those who have not studied mathematics".}} *1764: On April 1 of this year a solar eclipse occurred on Earth at 10h25 in the "forenoon". (Star Trek: Enterprise) *1775 : Formation de l'US Army http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/History_of_the_United_States_Army *1775 : Formation de l'US Navy http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/History_of_the_United_States_Navy *1801 : Vincenzo Bellini cité sur bannières ou programme ? *(1813-1814 peut-être) : Davy Crockett "indan fighter" - vérifier traduction ? *1831 : Vincenzo Bellini cité sur bannières ou programme ? *1857 : Ruggero Leoncavallo cité sur bannières ou programme ? * 1863 : Vérifier Henry Ford *1876 : Vérifier que l'image corresponde bien à William Lyon Mackenzie King {+ mandats} *1885 : Vérifier D.H. Lawrence dans *1892 : Ruggero Leoncavallo cité sur bannières ou programme ? *1906 : John Carradine vu ? *1910s : Avion Fokker *1918 : Joey Bishop cité ? In the fictional holodeck scenario of the invasion of Sainte Claire during World War II, the character Bobby Davis is born in this year. ( ) *1920 : Isaac Asimov cité dans DS9 "Far Beyound the Stars" ? Charlie Parker (jazz) entendu ? *1924 : James Baldwin cité ? *1926 : Cal-Neva Lodge (vérifier sources du casino construit en 1926) + Duke Snider *1927 : Royaume-Uni *Avant 1928 : Date de construction du Graystone Hotel (réel ?) *1931 : Vérifier : Dans l'univers fictif de Dixon Hill, le policier McNary se lia d'amitié avec Dixon Hill. ( ) *1936 : Vérifier Stuka dans *1937 : Bruce McCandless (générique ENT) *1939 : Image Boeing 314 *1941 : Dixon Hill in The Long Dark Tunnel, by Tracy Tormé, was published this year in New York and London. (TNG: "The Big Goodbye") *1944 : The Big Good-Bye, a detective novel in the Dixon Hill series, was published in New York and London. (TNG: "The Big Goodbye") *1953 : "Gambling action slated at Albany" (journal) + autres journaux *1955 : X-1E photo du bar dans ST11 visible à l'écran *1956 : John Carradine vu ? *1965 : Gemini 3 "Molly Brown" *1972 : Kung Fu *1984 : Bruce McCandless (STS-41-B) (générique ENT) *2003 : Toyota Fine N *2051 : According to Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual (page 83), Earth-based aircraft carriers were phased out by this year. *2252 : Les Esprits du Ciel visitèrent la Terre à la recherche de leurs Héritiers. Ils furent déçus lorsqu'ils ne trouvèrent plus aucun signe d'eux. ( ) => Probablement "12 générations" de 10 ans !!! * Dates indéterminées Canon : Naissance/décès de Ray Rosenbaum * Dates indéterminées Non-canon : Naissance/décès de R.S. Friedman, Raymond Hayashi et Boris Sokoloff A dater * Sociétés : Nokia, Three Miles Island, Ames Pool Hall * Technologies : e-mail, Internet, Macintosh, Huey 204, locomotive, Tesla, Mouvement brownien, décibel, Fahrenheit, insignes de mission et autres photos du bar dans ST11 ** automobile : Airtrax, AMC, BMW, Buick, Chrysler, Citroën, Daimler-Benz, De Soto, Edsel, Fiat, General Motors, GMC, Hyster, Honda, Lada, Mazda, Mercedes-Benz, Mercury, Peugeot, Plymouth, Pontiac, Saturn Corporation, Toyota * Armes : M16 * Cultures : Vikings, Moais, "Inheritor" (vo), Aborigènes, Sarrasins, Nubiens, Yoruba, folsom * Vins & bières : Château Latour, Ruppert * Arts : ** Sculpture : Louve capitoline, ** Peinture : dadaïsme, cubisme, fauvisme, impressionnisme, Constructivisme, Sandpainting, Surréalisme, Madonna Litta (de Léonard de Vinci) ** Musique : *** Styles : country / mariachi / opéra / rap / rock and roll / tango ? (ST04?) *** Titres : "Cancion y Danza Number 6" de Federico Mompou / "First Gymnopédie" de Erik Satie / "Happy Birthday to You" / "I've Been Working on the Railroad" / "Intermezzo op.117 no.1" / "Nightbird" / "Night Train" / "Out of Nowhere" / "Sonata in C major" de Domenico Scarlatti / "Wind Quintet in E-flat major" de / "Sweet and Low" (réel ?) / vérifier compositeurs non-canons en 1920 et à partir de 1932 ** Littérature : "The Best Medicine" / "The Body" / "The Boy Who Cried Wolf" / "Curtains for the Editor" / "Dansk Lovsamling" / "Driving Force" de Dick Francis / "Fable du scorpion" / "The Fatal Revenge" / "Gangland" / "Hollywood (livre)" de Gore Vidal / "Human Freedom" (TNG: Brothers) / "In Bed We Cry" (TNG: Brothers) / "Kama Sutra" / "The Monster at the End of This Book" / "The Princess" / "The Silver Chalice" (TNG: Brothers) / "Verdenskrigen IV" / "Wonders and Workers" (TNG: Brothers) / Auteurs : P. D. James, Arnold Bennett, Alexander Kuprin *** Shakespeare : revoir intégralement les articles de MA-en / cf Ex Astris Scientia (pages) / Richard III : Pages dans "Lonely Among Us"? / Henry V : réf dans TNG "Emergence" *** Magazines : WorkingWorld.com * Monnaie : Franc, Dollar, Dollar canadien, Penny, pound (£), scudo, shilling * Langues : fr Non-canon * Articles canons - ajouter réf non canons : Achille (vaisseaux) / Agamemnon (vaisseaux) / Al-Batani (vaisseaux) / Buzz Aldrin / Alexandre le Grand / Allah / Apollon / Aristote / Louis Armstrong / Neil Armstrong / Artémis / Arthur / Asclépios / Isaac Asimov / Athéna / Atlas / Auguste / Johann Sebastian Bach / Samuel Beckett / Niels Bohr / Napoléon Bonaparte / Ralph Branca / George Burns / Dante / Charles Grey (source manquante) / William Herschel / Vénus / Jules Verne / Virgile / George Washington / John Wayne / H.G. Wells / Orville Wright / Richard Wright / Chuck Yeager / Mao Zedong / Zeus * Articles non canons - ajouter réf non canons : Ajax de Locride (vaisseaux) / Ajax de Salamine (vaisseaux) / Andromède (vaisseaux) / Arès / Ariane / Benedict Arnold / Jane Austen / "Billy le Kid" / Chesley Bonestell / Marlon Brando / Arthur C. Clarke / James Cook / Oliver Cromwell / Francis Drake / David Farragut / C. S. Forester / Benjamin Franklin / Charles de Gaulle / Siddhartha Gautama / Dizzy Gillespie (source manquante) / Caroline Herschel / Thor Heyerdahl (vaisseaux) / John Paul Jones (vaisseaux) / Martin Luther King, Jr. / John Lennon / Paul McCartney / Henry Morgan (source manquante) / Jawaharlal Nehru / Alfred Nobel (source manquante) / Guillaume d'Ockham / Satchel Paige / Ayn Rand (source manquante miroir) / Babe Ruth / Tibère / Vegetius (source manquante) / Voltaire / Richard Wagner * Articles non canons - à créer : Baba yaga / Croque-mitaine / Cyclope / Éris / Gaia / Galaad / Gospel of Saint John / Job / Joseph / Book of Luke / Mahdi / Michael the Archangel / Minerve / Monstre du Loch Ness / Père Noël / Rhéa / Shiva / Sisyphe / Thor / Thot / Tirésias * Culture - à ajouter : ** Séries télé : Batman série (DTI vérifié) / Benson / Bewitched (DTI vérifié) / Docteur Who / The Flintstones / The Invaders (DTI vérifié) / Lost in Space (DTI vérifié) ** Comics : Dilbert ** Comédie musicale : Kiss Me, Kate ** Cartoons : Mickey's Surprise Party * Évènements non canons à ajouter : ** 1774 à 1792 : Règne de Louis XVI (tableau canon à confirmer) ** 1780 : John André et Benedict Arnold (Comics DC v2#19 TNG: "The Lesson" - vérifié) ** 1793 : Décapitation de Marie-Antoinette ("Articles of the Federation" - vérifié) ** 1861 : Major Robert Anderson à Fort Sumter (novélisation DS9: "The Way of the Warrior" - vérifié) ** 1939 : 1939 New York World's Fair (novélisation DS9: "Far Beyond the Stars") ** 1940 : 1939 New York World's Fair avec Bud Abbott et Lou Costello (novélisation DS9: "Far Beyond the Stars")